


I wish that I had Harry's Wheezy

by IcyPalate97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPalate97/pseuds/IcyPalate97
Summary: Harry gives Ron what he wants for his birthday, a threesome with Draco Malfoy





	I wish that I had Harry's Wheezy

If anyone had told Ron four years ago that he would be clinging onto his best mate while getting his ass eaten by his worst enemy, he would've likely clocked them in the face remorselessly. But as it were that is how he found himself on a rainy March afternoon.

They were situated on his and Harry’s shared king sized bed, giving them all ample room to move around and rearrange themselves if need be. Their current positions involving Harry laying in the middle with Ron spread over top of him, holding himself up by his quivering elbows. The raven haired wizard currently rubbing Ron’s sides in a soothing manner as the red head shook from the onslaught of pleasure that was coming from the silver-blonde haired male behind him. Said male was holding open Ron’s freckled arse as he lapped and sometimes sucked at his pink hole causing whimpers and moans to be in a near constant stream from the redheads mouth.

“Merlin this hole could use some stuffing,” Malfoy mused as he sucked on his fingers in preparation, “So beautifully tight and pink. You’re a lucky bastard Potter."

As Harry chuckled in agreement, Ron buried his face further into his boyfriend's neck, his ears reddining at the embarrassing comments. Dirty talk never failed to make the redhead flush even when it was just him and Harry.

“I don’t know how you get anything done with Weasley around and him having an arse like this,” Draco groaned as he slid two fingers into Ron’s twitching hole.

Ron cried out in pleasure as he was breached and began grinding against Harry’s stomach desperate for friction. Harry moved his hands down to hold apart Ron’s ass to give Draco easier access and to give himself leverage as he grinded back.

Draco added another finger to the two already buried in Ron's arse. Flexing his three fingers he was able to further strech the small opening before turning this way and that in search of the redhead's prostate. It wasn’t too hard to find and he was soon battering it repeatedly and relentlessly, Ron clutching onto the sheets below and whining as the pleasure increased.

“Oh Merlin Malfoy please, just fuck me already!” Ron moaned as he shoved back onto Draco’s fingers, eagerly fucking himself.

“Oh it’d be my pleasure,” Draco smirked as he slipped his fingers out much to Ron’s, short-lived, dismay. Casting a simple lubrication charm on his prick, Draco spread the lube around and lined up with Ron’s entrance.

“Wait!” Harry interjected, the twin groans of Ron and Draco following. Harry pushed Ron up slowly so that he was on his hands and knees before getting into a kneeling position himself so that his erect cock was inches from the redhead’s mouth, “Proceed,”

Draco did so gladly as he shoved forward, sheathing himself into the welcoming embrace of Weasley's tight hole. Ron squeaked in shock at the abrupt entry but forced his internal muscles to relax so as to dull the initial pain. As a helpful distraction, Harry pushed his cock closer to Ron’s lips to remind him that he was still there. Eagerly he wrapped his lips around Harry’s cock and began sucking in earnest which earned him a moan of approval from his lover. As he increased the ferocity in which he devoured Harry’s dick he also thrust his hips back to signal to Draco that he could move.

Grinning the blonde aristocrat grabbed tightly onto the freckled hips and began fucking him in earnest, Ron moaning loudly as his prostate was hammered with dizzying accuracy over and over. Harry’s groans also raised in volume as the vibrations from Ron’s moans were heavenly on his dick. Grabbing fistfuls of red hair, Harry began fucking his lovers mouth just like he knew Ron loved and he himself enjoyed as well.

White spots danced in front of Ron’s eyes as he was deliciously abused on both sides. He could feel his lips getting puffy and swollen from the ramming of Harry’s cock into his throat and he knew his hole would be sore tomorrow from the pounding he was receiving from Draco. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

As Harry and Draco got closer to their respective climaxes their thrusts became more frenzied and without rhythm. Draco’s grip on his hips tightened and Ron knew there would be bruises there in the morning. He secretly couldn't wait to trace over them and remember how he got them. Harry’s hold on his hair brought him back to the present as it became more forceful, though not too hard as he didn't want to hurt his lover or pull his hair out.

“Come on Weasley, let’s see you come all over yourself,” Malfoy whispered leaning in close to Ron’s ear. “Want you to come just from getting your slutty hole abused and your mouth fucked!”

Ron whimpered around his mouthful as Malfoy’s words brought him closer to the edge.

“You don’t even need a hand on your prick to make a mess of the sheets,” Draco continued, spurred on by Ron's response, “You only need a good hard dick in your arse and you’ll come all over yourself,”

“Go on, do it!” Draco taunted his breathing becoming more labored.

Ron’s screams were muffled as he came all over the sheets with some of it hitting his chest. Draco’s thrusts became even more frantic as Ron’s hole clamped around him. The blonde came with a yell as he spent himself inside his fellow Pureblood, the rhythmic clenching milking him for all he had. Watching Ron come triggered Harry’s orgasm and he soon flooded the redheads mouth with hot semen.

All three men flopped onto the bed in exhaustion, remaining silent as they tried to catch their breath.

“Happy Birthday Ron,” Harry smiled once he regained his ability to breathe. He turned to his side and kissed his lover on the nose resulting in Ron smiling back in adoration.

“Thanks Harry, really, I know my birthday request might've been really weird for you,” Ron replied sheepishly, “So thanks for going along with it,”

“Anything for you,” Harry answered truthfully before capturing Ron’s lips in a sweet and slow kiss.

“Ahem,” Draco interrupted bringing attention to the fact that he was still here, “Well I must be on my way, so many important things I must attend to,”

“It’s been fun, Weasley, Potter,” Draco said as he dressed himself quickly and made for the exit.

“Thanks again Malfoy,” Ron gave the former Slytherin a small appreciative smile before turning back to Harry.

As Draco fixed his hair in the mirror he watched the couple behind him as they nuzzled noses and whispered sweet nothings to each other, jealousy flaring up inside Draco as he watched Potter place kisses on Weasley’s neck.

 _You have him now Potter, but not for long_ , Draco thought. He felt a surge of pride as he caught sight of the beginnings of the bruises left on Weasley’s hips that he knew the redhead would remember came from him.

Draco hoped that Ron would trace those bruises in private and think of him. Remember the good fucking that he gave, much better than anything Potter could have done.

Once he found his grooming to be sufficient, he made for the Floo in the living room. He knew that while he may be leaving alone this time, that wouldn’t be the case next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 a.m. on my phone so please excuse any mistakes! 
> 
> Update: I reread it this morning and fixed some ugly mistakes just to make it, hopefully, flow better. And im sorry for the title, I really couldn't think of anything better at 1 a.m.


End file.
